


I'll Paint You A Dick If You Give Me Yours

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun Draws A Dick, Baekhyun Has No Filter, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless!Baekhyun, Student!Baekhyun, Teacher!Zhang Yixing, Yixing Is Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Baekhyun goes to extremes to get his art teacher to notice him.





	I'll Paint You A Dick If You Give Me Yours

**Monday**

 

"You're late."

Is the first thing Baekhyun hears when he walks into class disruptively, fifteen minutes late. He huffs, shooting a grin at Mr Zhang, who just quirks a brow in his direction. Good enough, Baekhyun thinks. Honestly, that's the most attention that he's given him since he joined this class last week. 

It's hard, really. Getting Mr Zhang's attention, he means. The man just doesn't care for the ferocious antics that Baekhyun puts on full display for him every time he comes to this class. The biggest reaction that Baekhyun has ever gotten, besides what just happened moments ago, is a fucking  _tsk_. 

Baekhyun remembers, he had purposely tipped over his little can of blue paint that Mr Zhang had gave him, and as it leaked all over Mr Zhang's clean floors, Baekhyun had thrown the wool over the sheep, feigning innocence. He recalls Jongdae laughing loudly and calling Baekhyun a fuck up, and the stare Mr Zhang had given him before dialing a janitor up to handle the mess. 

But that just wasn't enough for Baekhyun.

That happened the second day though, when Baekhyun had discovered how fucking gorgeous his new teacher was. He hasn't gotten laid in a while, and he wouldn't mind getting his hands all over Mr Zhang. 

The third day, Baekhyun had resorted to something slightly less messy. He had figured that maybe sneaking into the classroom minutes before it actually began, and hiding all of Mr Zhang's supplies would definitely get him noticed, but to no avail. The only thing that happened was Mr Zhang going, ' _ah!_ ' and pulling out another full set of supplies he kept stashed away in the pantry. 

_Fuck!_

Baekhyun plops down into his chair beside Jongdae, who snickers at him. Baekhyun decides to pay him no heed, coming to a conclusion that admiring the way Mr Zhang's legs appear in those skin-tight black jeans would be a better sight. 

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly, crossing his legs. "I lost track of time while masturbating." 

Everyone in class snicker and Baekhyun doesn't miss the way Mr Zhang's cheeks tint an almost unnoticeably, light dusting of pink. 

"You have no fucking filter to that mouth of yours," Jongdae whispers to him, later in class. 

Baekhyun shrugs. "I don't care," he licks over his lips, this time attempting to duplicate the drawing Mr Zhang had explained to him several minutes ago, even though he wasn't paying any attention at the moment. "But, Mr Zhang likes it."

"He doesn't," Jongdae laughs, only to quickly be shushed by said man. 

Baekhyun drops it then, finally, finally picking up his paint brush. He's not about to do what he's supposed to do, no, instead, he slides the skin-tone can of paint closer to him, and he dips the brush inside. He begins drawing the simple, and quite lewd, shape of the bat-shit crazy idea that's he's come up with. It only takes a few strokes before he grabs pink.

He giggles, aiming the brush to do measured strokes to form the perfect mushroom. 

" _Byun Baekhyun_." He hears behind him, and when he turns to come face to face with Mr Zhang, he contains his grin by pursing his lips tightly. 

"Yes?" he blinks, and by now, everyone else's attention is focused on them. Baekhyun doesn't mind, though. He loves the attention. "Anything I can help you with?"

The prominent vain beginning to protrude from Mr Zhang's neck has Baekhyun laughing to himself. _He's so cute when he's angry_ , Baekhyun thinks. 

"This class is not for foolery, and I will certainly not accept this behavior that you're presenting to me. So, if you're here to make a fool of yourself infront of everyone, then this class isn't for you."

"I paid ten dollars to get into this class, sir, I think I'll stay," is Baekhyun's simple reply. Someone, Baekhyun doesn't know who, laughs. 

Mr Zhang sighs, and Baekhyun practically jumps with glee. Mr Zhang actually  _spoke_ to him. That's a first. He watches as his gorgeous as fuck teacher reaches out and neatly tears Baekhyun's dick picture from the notepad. He folds it into fours and retreats back to his desk. 

"This is going in the grade book." 

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

 

"Today, we're only going to work with three brushes because today is going to be rather simple," Mr Zhang explains, and when he catches gazes with Baekhyun, the student gives him a smile, which he completely ignores. Baekhyun scoffs. 

With his Promethean board, Mr Zhang pulls up an image of some worn-down building, turning back towards the swarm of people. "This is the image we'll be using. You don't necessarily have to use the exact colors, you could even use pink if you'd like, I don't judge."

Mr Zhang is expectant as he narrows his eyes at the class. "Any questions?"

When there's a few head shakes, "Very well." He says, moving away from the screen as everyone gets to work. Everyone except Baekhyun. 

He instead watches Mr Zhang stride back to his desk, smiling as visions of him grabbing handfuls of his bottom crosses his mind. He giggles when Jongdae flicks his forehead, knowing what he's thinking. 

Baekhyun raises his hand. 

"Don't get any ideas, Mr Byun, I'm not taking anymore questions."

"But you said if we had any questions, just ask," when Mr Zhang stares up at Baekhyun, he sighs. 

"Those weren't my words," he answers, and begins clicking away at his computer, most likely putting grades in. 

"Well," Baekhyun shrugs. "You're still the teacher, you basically have to answer questions regardless of how you feel, yeah?"

Mr Zhang doesn't say anything else after that, probably deciding that going back and fourth with Baekhyun isn't the best decision— Jongdae probably told him that. 

Baekhyun huffs, exasperated. He obnoxiously throws his head back, groaning for extra emphasis. He flails, kicks, and yawns loudly, and little by little, Mr Zhang is fuming. 

"Knock it off, you ass!" Jongdae spits in a hushed whisper, reaching his leg out to kick at Baekhyun's ankles. The boy yelps, throwing Jongdae the finger. 

"Mr Zhang," Baekhyun chimes. He runs his slender fingers along the edges of his stool-high desk, occasionally tapping at it, bored. 

He hums, and Baekhyun is surprised by how calm and unbother he sounds— even after Baekhyun just spent the last ten minutes not doing his work, and disrupting the silence of the classroom. 

"You know, you never gave me paper," he chuckles. "How are you expecting me to pass your class without supplies?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Baekhyun," someone spits before he can say anything else. 

"Mr Byun, this is why you come prepared," Mr Zhang sighs, but stands anyway, going to his pantry to grab a stack of big, blank paper. When he gets closer to Baekhyun, he slides one piece on his desk, and Baekhyun grabs it, purposely brushing fingers with him. 

"Oops,"

"Get to work, please."

"Yes, sir."

 

Everyone is scrambling as fast as they can to finally exit the classroom and go home, but Baekhyun is hesitant, slow, and smirking. Once everyone is gone, Jongdae shooting him a disappointed look before exiting, Baekhyun hums as he watches Mr Zhang not make a single move to leave. 

"Get out of my classroom, Mr Byun," he speaks, leaning back in his desk chair. Baekhyun chuckles, cupping his hands under his chin. 

"I think I'd rather stay," he raises his eyebrows, making little humming noises. Mr Zhang holds his gaze for a while before sitting upright. 

"Seriously, what is it that you want from me?" He questions, on his last nerves with Baekhyun. When Baekhyun doesn't say anything, Mr Zhang purses his lips. 

"If—"

"Your dick," it comes out before he could stop himself, but he doesn't regret it at all. His mother has always told him to speak truthfully, always be honest with people, and he's putting that to great use right now. 

Mr Zhang's cheeks go pink, but his expression stays solid. "That's highly inappropriate, Baekhyun, I could report you."

Baekhyun grins, smirks. "But you wouldn't," he hops down from his stool, slowly making his way over to the man. He plants his bottom on the edge of his desk, tilting his head. 

"Whatever game that you're trying to play with me, I'm not interested."

Baekhyun shrugs. "You don't have to be. This doesn't have to be a relationship, I don't even have a crush on you, I just want you to fuck me on your desk," he blurts, and Mr Zhang clears his throat. 

"I could get fired."

"Give me your number, I'll come over if you do. We can fuck there."

"Baekhyun, I'm not interested. You're my student."

Baekhyun wants to pull his hair out. Why is he playing hard to get? Has he ever heard of a quick fuck? Baekhyun is blue-balled already, and Yixing, from what Baekhyun has seen from the outline of his jeans, has an exceptional sized dick. "I'll resign from this class."

"Is that how bad you want this?"

Baekhyun nods. 

"If I get fired, I'm reporting you," Mr Zhang states, standing from his chair and walking to his pantry. "Bend over my desk."

Baekhyun quickly complies, bending over and leaving his ass perked out. Wait, he isn't prepared. He wasn't actually expecting Mr Zhang to agree. He's panting already, hyperventilating because, wow, this is actually about to happen. 

When Mr Zhang comes back, he has lube. "Let's make this quick," he tugs Baekhyun's jeans down. "We can dodge the kissing shit."

Oh fuck, Baekhyun thinks, he's really fucking dominate. 

Once Baekhyun's jeans hit the floor, the cold air of the room hits his bottom, and he shudders. Soon, he hears the wet sounds of Mr Zhang's fingers being dipped in lube, and then the cold gel comes into contact with the cleft of his ass. Baekhyun lies his head down, sucking his fingers into his mouth when the first finger is added. 

"More, Mr Z—"

"Yixing."

Oh. Fuck. Baekhyun's legs almost give out, but Yixing presses firmly into the small of his back, hard. 

"You really are a horny student, aren't you?" Yixing says, but it isn't a question. He adds a second finger, Baekhyun moans quietly. "What, you've begged your other teachers to fuck you on their desk, too, hm?" 

Baekhyun shakes his head. 

"Surprising," he adds a third finger and Baekhyun begins to push back into the touch. 

"More Yixing," he gasps, and slams his head against the desk. "Fuck me now, or else I'll come from this."

"I don't mind."

"Fuck me, goddamnit."

Yixing complies, pulling his fingers free. He doesn't grab the lube again, just used the wetness from Baekhyun's ass to slick up his cock, and Baekhyun thinks that it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Before Baekhyun knows it, Yixing has a strong grip on Baekhyun's hips, and he silently wishes he leaves bruises. He levels his cock up with Baekhyun's hole and quickly pushes in. 

He completely bottoms out and Baekhyun moans, very loudly. It echos through the room, and Yixing curses. "Sorry," he apologizes. 

"I don't care, just fuck me."

"So arrogant," Yixing chuckles before pulling out until the tip catches at Baekhyun's rim, and then he's snapping his hips foward, and that alone has Baekhyun gasping loudly. 

He fucks into Baekhyun hard, like it's the last thing he wants to ever do. The whimpers and loud moans coming from Baekhyun's pretty, pink lips has Yixing's stomach tightening. Baekhyun pushes back into Yixing, the sound of their skin colliding had his cheeks burning red, ears steaming. 

He begs Yixing to go harder in between pants, and when he does, Baekhyun is loud and it's clear that he's about to come when his legs start to slightly buckle. 

Baekhyun didn't ask, but Yixing comes in his ass, and that alone has Baekhyun seeing white as he spills all over Yixing's desk. It's silent as Yixing pulls out, retrieving paper towels and wiping Baekhyun down. 

"Thank you," Baekhyun breathes, eyes fluttering shut, and for a second, he forgets that the bottom half of his bottom is completely bare, he's in a public place, and under Yixing's stare. 

"Mm," Yixing hums, throwing everything away. He pulls Baekhyun's pants back up, and then tucks his softening cock back into the opening of his jeans. 

He pats Baekhyun's bottom. "Alright, go." He says. "—don't come to my class on Friday either, that's going to be awkward."

Baekhyun giggles. "Yes, sir."

 

 

**Wednesday**

 

Baekhyun's alarm blares and when he turns to his roomate that's in the bathroom brushing his teeth, he speaks. 

"Morning,"

"Morning," Chanyeol replies, then chuckles. "You were moaning in your sleep, by the way. Something about Yixing?"

Baekhyun unlocks his phone, looks at the date. How is it Wednesday morning? He already lived—

Baekhyun's eyes go wide. 

 

 

✔

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so quick summary:
> 
> So basically, at the end, Baekhyun woke up on Wednesday morning foreal, so the sex scene between him and Yixing didn't actually happen, he just dreamt it. Nothing on Wednesday happened foreal. Hope that makes sense. 
> 
> Also, sorry for any errors in this, it's completely unbeta'd 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this   
> Kudos appreciated 
> 
> Lemme know what you think in the comments, we could talk (:


End file.
